Radar-based gesture detection systems are input interfaces that may be used to directly control a device such as a computer, a smartphone, or a tablet computer, or to control a remote device such as a vehicle, an electronic system within a building, or a home appliance. For example, when the remote device is a car, gesture detection systems allow a human actor to control various operations of the car from outside the car. Gesture sensing may be used for many applications, such as automotive applications (e.g., keyless entry, media control, etc.), industrial applications (e.g., machine control), Internet of Things applications (e.g., kitchen appliances, HVAC controls, etc.) and the like. Users may interact with gesture detection systems by making one or more gestures with their hands
Applications in the millimeter-wave (mm-wave) frequency band, such as the V-band, have gained significant interest in the past few years due to the rapid advancement in low cost semiconductor technologies. Among other applications, radar-based gesture detection systems may be implemented using mm-wave technology. The mm-wave spectrum may have wider available bandwidth, which may allow better range resolution in touchless user interaction applications.